degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Run
In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 8 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... Culture Shock.'episode 12.'Run The culture club, formed last year by three students, grew until it became eight members strong. A place of happiness, laughter and friendship, it had seen good times and bad times. As the group began to disband, Lizzy attempted to bring the group back together but the meeting ended in disappointment when Lizzy was the only one who showed up. As she shut the door that day, she asked herself if the club would ever meet again. One week has passed since that day and the club meeting room remains untouched. It seems that the culture club is over for good. '' '''Lizzy: '''Are you free to sleep over today? '''Ash: '''I don't know '''Lizzy: '''All we've got after school is Culture-- Yeah, I guess there's nothing happening after school '''Ash: '''Perhaps another day ok? '''Lizzy: '''Sure ''If there was anyone struggling with the supposed end of the club, it was Lizzy. The club was her home. Even if things were improving with her family, it was the club she had leaned on in times of need. The club had given her a place to feel welcome and safe and herself. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to the club yet and she was determined to bring the club back together 'Lizzy: '''It's time for you to come back '''Yazzy: '''What? '''Lizzy: '''The club. It's time you came back to the club. It's not the same without you there. '''Yazzy: '''I don't know. Besides, there's no one who really misses me '''Lizzy: '''There's no one left to miss you '''Yazzy: '''Huh? '''Lizzy: '''They've all gone. I'm the only one left. Anyway, even if everyone was still there, we'd still miss you. '''Yazzy: '''Lizzy, please-- '''Lizzy: '''I need your help. I want to put this group back together, like it should be and I can't do that without your help. Ok? I need ''you ''to help me. '''Yazzy: '''You want my help? '''Lizzy: '''Yes! Please. I don't want to lose our club, our friendship, our family. '''Yazzy: '''What's first on our agenda? ''Even if it was only one person, Lizzy felt a sense of accomplishment that she had gotten one person to return. It also gave her hope and confidence that she could bring the other's back. '' '''Yazzy: '''So what happened while I was gone? '''Lizzy: '''What didn't happen?! Seriously you have no idea how fucked up everything has been lately. After you stopped coming, Tori stopped as well. Then Gegi collapsed and is in hospital and Cam quit not long after. The last two people who I think will stick around then suddenly bail on me. '''Yazzy: '''Who? '''Lizzy: '''Ash and Kieran. They've been acting fine throughout everything but suddenly started acting distant and have been avoiding each other since. '''Yazzy: '''Do you think something happen between them? '''Lizzy: '''Maybe, I don't know. I don't even know what could happen between them '''Yazzy: '''So you haven't seen it then? '''Lizzy: '''Seen what ''Yazzy whispers into Lizzy's ear and her eyes widen upon hearing the information 'Lizzy: '''Really? Nooo. Really? Nooo. Really? '''Yazzy: '''The signs are all there '''Lizzy: '''I guess they are. The more I think about it, the more it make sense. '''Yazzy: '''So where are we going first? '''Lizzy: '''Tori and Damian's houses. ''Yazzy and Lizzy decided to visit each house together, believing that splitting up would be less effective. Tori's house was the first port of call and it wasn't going to be easy 'Tori: '''I appreciate the sentiment and your concern but I'm not coming back. '''Lizzy: '''Snap the fuck out of it '''Tori: '''Excuse me? '''Lizzy: '''I'm tired of tiptoeing around everyone, it's time for some tough love and giving people the kick up the ass they need, in this case, you. '''Tori: '''Lizzy I, '''Lizzy: '''I'm going to tell you the same thing I told you when I wanted you to join. I'm not letting you get away from me, you will come back to this club and you will be the member I need you to be. You will come back to the club or I will make your life hell '''Tori: '''You're sympathy in this situation is heartwarming '''Lizzy: '''Don't be sarcastic with me '''Yazzy: '''Please Tori, come on back. I didn't realise how much I missed the club until I decided to come back '''Lizzy: '''We need you Tori ''With Tori back, the three go over to Damian's for their biggest challenge yet. 'Lizzy: '''Damian. How are you? ''Silence 'Tori: '''He's been like this pretty much since his attack. I've tried so many times to get through to him but nothing '''Yazzy: '''Damian, please, we want to help. We're sorry we haven't been here '''Lizzy: '''We've tried to give you time and space but now we're telling you to come back and come home to your friends. '''Tori: '''I love you you big idiot, you can't walk out on my like this. Come on, you and me together with these idiots again, what do you say? ''They hear a small thud inside the room followed by foosteps which get louder. The door in front of them opens and they're greeted by a familiar face 'Damian: '''I'm back bitches ''They all smile and embrace Damian 'Damian: '''Did ya miss me? '''Tori: '''More than you can imagine ''With four members back together, the culture club was back at half-capacity and on it's way to returning to it's former glory. It was a good feeling and seeing her friends smiling again put a huge smile on Lizzy's face 'Tori: '''Ok, we're sick of the whole will they/won't they thing '''Cam: '''Huh? '''Tori: '''You and Gegi. This whole dancing around each other thing has gotten tiring and it's time that you grow a pair and confess '''Cam: '''What? '''Yazzy: '''You love Gegi, don't you? '''Cam: '...Yeah 'Lizzy: '''What's holding you back from confessing? '''Cam: '''I uh I don't know '''Tori: '''It's just yourself that's holding you back from confessing '''Cam: '''I suppose you're right '''Tori: '''There's no suppose about it. I am right and you are going to confess '''Lizzy: '''And once you've confessed, she's said yes and you've done the whole "Yay, we're in love" thing. You're gonna come back and run the club again. '''Cam: '''I don't know, I didn't like who I was becoming '''Yazzy: '''But if you have Gegi by your side, you'll be fine '''Cam: '''I'm taking a risk here, I hope you know that. '''Lizzy: '''So you're back? '''Cam: '''Yeah '''Damian: '''Hell yeah! ''The five all rush over to the hospital with the team pushing Cam as they go when he occasionally stops due to nerves. At the hospital, Yazzy, Lizzy, Damian and Tori hang back so that Cam can go confess to Gegi 'Gegi: '''Hey! '''Cam: '''H-Hey '''Gegi: '''Is that the others I see over there? Is everything ok now? '''Cam: '''Almost, I'm not entirely sure what's going on right now, I'm just going with the flow '''Gegi: '''The chaos of the club hehe '''Cam: '''Listen Gegi, I want to speak to you. about something '''Gegi: '''Sure '''Cam: '''I've um been keeping something from you '''Gegi: '''Oh '''Cam: '''For a while now, I've been having these feelings, um, feelings of love '''Gegi: '''Right '''Cam: '''And these um feelings of love are um directed at you, Gegi. Gegi, I love you ''Gegi blushes and a huge smile appears on her face 'Gegi: '''Oh Cam, I love you too ''Gegi grabs Cam and kisses him 'Tori and Damian: '''FINALLY!! ''Tori, Damian, Yazzy and Lizzy run over to the new couple and congratulate them both 'Yazzy: '''I'm so pleased for you both '''Gegi: '''I have great news as well. I'm getting discharged later today '''Lizzy: '''You are? '''Gegi: '''Yep, doctor says I'm good to go '''Cam: '''That's great '''Yazzy: '''Looks like we're almost there Lizzy '''Lizzy: '''It seems that way ''As the day draws to a close, the club members go their separate ways, agreeing to meet tomorrow for a special meeting 'Lizzy: '''Yazzy, wait, before you go '''Yazzy: '''Yeah? '''Lizzy: '''We still have Ash and Kieran to sort out '''Yazzy: '''You're right. How 'bout we split up this time. You take Ash, I'll take Kieran. '''Lizzy: '''Sure ''They both go off to visit their retrospective friend and before leaving, agree to call each other later to give an update on the situation. As the day draws to a close, Lizzy receives a call from Yazzy 'Lizzy: '''Hey, how'd it go? '''Yazzy: '''Well.... ''The next day, the culture club met for the first time in almost a week and the room had it's usual atmosphere back. All except Ash and Kieran were present for the meeting. '' '''Cam: '''Everyone here? '''Lizzy: '''Everyone except-- ''Ash walks in through the door 'Ash: '''Sorry I'm late '''Lizzy: '''No problem. Okay, that's everyone '''Ash: '''What about Kieran? '''Lizzy: '''He won't be coming. '''Cam: '''Why not '''Lizzy: '''It doesn't matter. Listen, it became apparent to me that in the last few weeks, we all fell apart and came extremely close to losing everything. I realised that we don't know enough about each other. That we're all hiding something from the rest and I want us to right now, share our secret with everyone else and make our friendship mean something. Be able to rely on the others in a time of need so that we don't hide ourselves away again. '''Gegi: '''I agree. I think there have been too many secrets and it's time we shared. I'll go first ''Over the next hour, the seven each talk about their personal problems, their past and their troubles and they support and understand each other. Gegi talks about her cancer, Damian discusses his insecurity, Lizzy shares her family troubles, Ash opens up about her anxiety, Yazzy reveals that she was bullied, Tori mentions her father's passing and Cam takes the time to go over the pressure he feels he's under. When the meeting is over, they all feel like they've built stronger bonds and truly know each other now. 'Lizzy: '''I don't want a repeat of this. The next time this happens, I want us to be able to trust each other enough to talk about our problems, not hide away '''Yazzy: '''I agree, I was wrong not to trust you all and I'm not going to let that happen again '''Lizzy: '''So I hope to see everyone again tomorrow. Cam, I'm putting this club back in your hands ok? '''Cam: '''Sure! '''Lizzy: '''Ash, can I talk to you? '''Ash: '''Sure ''Everyone except Ash and Lizzy leave, Yazzy passes a quick look at Lizzy before she exits 'Ash: '''What is it? '''Lizzy: '''It's about Kieran '''Ash: '''What's happening? '''Lizzy: '''He's leaving '''Ash: '''What? '''Lizzy: '''He's moving back to the city for good. He made the decision to go. '''Ash: '''What? When? '''Lizzy: '''His bus should be leaving shortly '''Ash: '''He's going today? '''Lizzy: '''If you leave now you might catch him ''Ash stops for a moment but then runs straight out of the club and down the corridor. Yazzy, who had been listening appears from outside 'Yazzy: '''Why'd you tell her he's leaving for good. He's only going to visit his family '''Lizzy: '''She didn't need to know that. Besides, it got her moving, didn't it? ''Ash runs as fast as she can. She's in a complete panic but she has to get to the bus station before he leaves. She tries her best to get around the people on the street and get to the station quickly. Kieran meanwhile, is preparing to visit his family. Following Ash's behaviour, he's decided it might be best for him to go back to the city for good but feels he should visit first to make sure. He declined Yazzy's invitation to come back to the group on the grounds that he's probably leaving. He's already waiting for his bus to arrive. Ash makes it to the bus station but she has no idea where she's going. Usually, she's either with a friend or not panicking. She looks for the bus to the city and is able to find it. She runs through the station and is able to see the bus stop in sight. Kieran's bus arrives at the stop as Ash gets closer. She desperately looks for him and she sees him about to get on 'Ash: '''WAIT! ''Kieran doesn't hear her '' '''Ash: '''KIERAN! WAAAAAIIIITTTTT! ''This time her voice reaches him and he stops 'Kieran: '''Ash? ''She runs over to him before stopping briefly. She shakes herself off and walks up to him 'Kieran: '''What are you doing here? '''Ash: '''Just listen to me '''Kieran: '''Ok '''Ash: '''Kieran, I love you ''It takes a second for it to sink in but as soon as it does, Kieran blushes and looks shocked that Ash has returned his feelings. In the middle of a busy bus station, a new love has been born... '' '' Category:Blog posts